hitman
by Everyone's a Mortal
Summary: "He decides it's a sign from God that he's to kill her, when she comes home drunk and dandy. She's giggling, and he hears her voice, not through electronics but for real, for the first time. He's almost enchanted, and now Jason knows why she's got every man around her finger." Jason and Piper. AU. Oneshot.


**here's a little something to sooth your Jasper feels. I don't own, thank you.**

* * *

><p><span>hitman.<span>

by Everyone's a Mortal.

* * *

><p>"Her name is Piper. Piper Mclean." He's handed her photo. She's got dark skin, like an Indian, and hair the color of cinnamon. It's choppy and short. In the photo, she's arm in arm with an older man, who's probably her father.<p>

He's her father.

"Like the actor's daughter?" He asks, and his boss nods.

"You're to terminate her."

"What'd she do?"

His boss looks up at him, her sharp, brown eyes reminding him of a wolf about to attack. "Enemy spy." She says. "Go."

"Yes, mistress Lupa."

He's about to leave the room when she calls him back.

"And, Jason?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful. She's persuasive."

He nods.

* * *

><p>In the past, he's worked with partners. But something always happens. They die, like with Dakota, or they get shipped off to become a sniper like with Gwen, or, in one case, they develop emotions for him, like with Reyna.<p>

His newest partner isn't around all the time. Di Angelo does his own thing, swinging by only when Jason really needs him. And Jason guesses he doesn't really need him, because the serious brown-haired boy doesn't show up that night.

He's been watching her, Piper Mclean. He's been hiding, as she's apparently one of America's best spies (No one quite beats Percy Jackson, but he's missing and so he's not a priority), and Italy can't have America stealing their country's riches and cars and secrets. Doesn't matter how small they are compared to that giant piece of trash.

Piper Mclean is good. Every night she checks the house for bugs, even the fridge, and Jason got lucky he hid his behind the TV, in a small nook, and another one in a bookshelf in her room, next to all the boring books that people buy just to look intelligent. Piper Mclean lives alone, she doesn't have time for dating. Her partner, Leo Valdez, lives in the house next to hers and sometimes he comes over with his girlfriend, Calypso Mariposa.

Jason thinks that she's just a bit lonely.

She really is beautiful, even with the hair cut in such a bad way, and he knows that if she wanted she could fish just about any man.

A few days before he's set to kill her, she brings home an assignment.

He guesses that's what the man is, because she's acting very seductive and she's got him spinning wildly on her perfectly manicured nails, telling her everything but he probably doesn't notice, or doesn't care, because Piper Mclean is good at her job. He wonders how she got into it, the daughter of a famous actor, involved with young handsome hitmen and perverted, bald men who sit at desks commanding the brainwashed.

Jason forces his mind away from those subjects, they just cause him to drink and killing someone while drunk really isn't good for you.

Instead, he watches as she gets every last bit of information from that poor man and when she's done, Piper Mclean discards of the man, she kills him, but not before he slices her cheek with his pocket knife, just a scratch. When he's dead -via stiletto heel, mind you- she leaves his body by the backdoor where her bosses will come pick it up. She tends to her cut and Jason decided that in another life, he would've quite liked Piper Mclean.

She dresses like a woman, acts like a lady, but thinks like a boss.

* * *

><p>He decides it's a sign from God that he's to kill her, when she comes home drunk and dandy. She's giggling, and he hears her voice, not through electronics but for real, for the first time. He's almost enchanted, and now Jason knows why she's got every man around her finger.<p>

Her voice is like all the good things in life, he decides. Just the way she murmurs to herself is enough to drive a man mad. But Jason is a good hitman, and so he stays there, in the hallway closet which she hasn't opened all month, so he knows she won't open it tonight. He waits til her giggling subsides and the lights go out and then he slowly steps out, damning the closet for squeaking.

Jason makes his way to her room. The doors open, just a crack. He takes out his gun. It's ready, the silencer in place, the room quiet except for her breathing.

He was about to shoot her, no second thoughts, but then her eyes flutter open so quickly and she's got a gun in her hand -where'd she get that?- and she's not drunk. He realizes it was all a trick, and Jason almost shoots himself for being so stupid. A spy, drunk? Really?

"Who are you?" She asks. "Who do you work for? Russia? Are you still throwing tantrums about that time we destroyed their computer work because that was your own fault."

Jason says nothing. He cocks his gun. Piper Mclean gets out of bed quickly. "You don't want to do this, my darling. Tell me, who are you?"

But Jason knows better than to let her talk to him. He's watched her all that month, and he knows her words are bewitching.

He takes aim.

Piper Mclean follows. It's loaded, not a bluff, and Jason finally meets her eyes.

It's a mistake.

Her eyes are a million different shades, speaking a million languages and they consume him. He can't kill her. He throws his gun at her, and she catches it quickly, setting it on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Run." He says. "Go deep, let them think you're dead. You're good, Mclean. But I'm better and the next time we meet, I _will _kill you."

"Sure you will."

In less than a second, he's there, and she's in a chokehold, and oh my gosh she can't breathe, but he lets go, because he can't stand losing her eyes or her voice. "Go." He says, and she goes, but not before turning.

"What's your name, stranger?"

So, he indulges her, just this once. "Jason Grace. Italian hitman."

"Mm." Piper Mclean gives him an involuntary sigh. "It's always the handsome ones that are out to get you."

She disappears.

* * *

><p>Jason Grace never saw her again.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's done." He said. "She's dead, dumped in the nearest river like that trash she was."<p>

Mistress Lupa nods, "Good work, Grace. Now, I've got a new job for you."

"And it is?"

"Her partner and his soon-to-be wife? Kill them."

He remembers, Jason, the curly haired spy and and his gorgeous fiancee. And he hates that man for finding someone so beautiful.

"Yes, mistress." He says.

* * *

><p>He kills them in their sleep.<p>

Never even saw him coming.


End file.
